


You're All I Got Left

by EverydayGeekYT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Gavin Reed, Depressed Gavin Reed, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Idiots in Love, M/M, Old Age, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeekYT/pseuds/EverydayGeekYT
Summary: Connor stops by at the hospital to spend one last day with Gavin.





	You're All I Got Left

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever written a fan fiction before but I had this idea for one after me and a friend were talking about Gavin x Connor and she told me to write it and so I did but please be nice and don't give a hard time over bad grammer, thing's not being true to canon and you not liking the ship but with all that said I hope you enjoy. Also I already shared this fan fic over on the Detroit become human amino so to hey to anyone who read it over there frist.

**Detroit**  
**October 7th**  
**2089**  
**PM 08:29**

Connor stands in evaluator playing with his coin in one hand while holding a birthday card in the other. Today was Gavin's birthday and just like every year Connor wanted to make sure he spent the day with him even though Gavin never cared at all about his birthday Connor made sure to always make it as best as possible. As the elevator continued to go up Connor began to day dream about all the time they spent together. It crazy to think that when they first met all Gavin wanted was to be far away as possible from Connor but after the events that took place that year with Connor going deviant and androids being given rights the two of them need to stop fighting and start working together as professional officers of the law. Thing's were strange at first but over time they begain working together just fine like best buds and soon there bromance turned into romance. Connor thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening Connor put his coin away, adjusted his tie and stepped out of the elevator and made his way to Gavin's room.

Connor opened the door and was greeted to the sight of Gavin laying there in his hospital bed watching some sports game on the TV. "Hello Gavin" Connor said with a smile on his face as he looked at him. Gavin slowly turned his head to see Connor standing at the door. "Hey Tincan" he said smilling back at the android. Gavin may now be a old man but his sense of humour never gets old it's one of the many things Connor loves about him. Connor grabbed the chair from the side of Gavin's bed and turned it to face Gavin before taking a seat  "Happy birthday Gavin" he says as he places birthday card on the table by the side of the bed. "You know I don't do birthdays Connor" Gavin says in response but still greatful of the card. "I know you don't but as your boyfriend it's my job to make sure all your birthdays are all great" Connor replied with that same goofy smile on his face. Gavin couldn't help but smile back at him "That's why I love you... you loved me when I couldn't love myself.... you were there for me when I needed someone like.... when I lost Tina"

Gavin remembers that day like it was just yesterday receiving the news that Tina had been killed while on duty. Gavin had been lost without her and no one at the station was sure what to do? Some offered there condolences while others stayed away to give Gavin space but the one person... well android that always knew what to say or do during that time and it was Connor. He knew when to be there for Gavin and when to give him space. It's funny the one android that was the station was the one that acted most human to him.

Connor noticed the sad look on Gavin's face and knew it was because he was thinking about Tina. Connor reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of Gavin's hand "Hey it's ok. You were there for me too. When Sumo died Dad... I mean Hank was there for me but then when the hank died... you were the only that cared enough to be there for me" Some people thought that a android having emotions for a human was silly but not Gavin. He could see real emotions on the androids face when Hank passed and they were more human than anyone else's emotions he'd seen. The two of them just looked at eachother with little smiles on there faces as they held hands. "Hey Connor?" Gavin said slowly sitting up. "Yes Gavin?" Connor also leaning in closer to Gavin. "Please bring me a coffee..... dipshit" Gavin said with this smirk on his face. The two of them always loved to joke about past moments together and none more so than coffee moment. The andriod smiled "Sure thing Gavin" As the android got up to go get him coffee Gavin watched him as he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

Connor returned to the room a few minutes later with a nice cup of coffee. "here you go Gavin" he placed the coffee on the table next to his birthday card before sitting back down and grabbing Gavin's hand. "Gavin?...." Connor noticing that there was no heartbeat from Gavin.  "Gavin please wake up" tears begain to run down the androids face. "Please wake up! I love you and your all I got left please don't leave me!" It not matter how hard the android begged it was no good Gavin was gone. Connor sat there crying and holding Gavin's hand for only could of been a mintue but to him it felt like a eternity. Connor knew he couldn't go on without him after Sumo and Hank both passed away Gavin was all he had left and now it was gone too. Connor decided that he could not live knowing that the only people he loved were gone and so while still holding onto Gavin's hand tightly Connor closed his eye's as one final message displayed in his eyesight.

 _ **Activate Final Shutdown...... Confirmed**_


End file.
